Zuhany Egy Esős Napon
by lulukukuku
Summary: Egy viharos napon Blaze a házába zárkózik. Váratlanul Shadow betér hozzá. Vagy: A Mobius nevű bolygó egy átlagosnál 73%-kal nagyobb szelekkel és 273%-kal több precipitációval rendelkező tengely körüli forgásciklusa alatt Shadow egy neuronok közti elektrontranszfer okán saját testét Blaze lakhelyébe tereli, melynek következtében szofisztikált diskurzus után párzik vele.


Hatalmas vihar volt. Senki sem járt az utcán. Blaze az ágyán üldögélt. Mióta Marine kiköltözött a házából, olyan unalmasnak és csöndesnek vélte a házat, hogy amikor csak lehetett, kerülte az otthonlétet, de most a vihar bezárta a házba. Lánggal mintákat rajzolt a levegőbe. Ez volt az a tevékenység, ami el tudta foglalni.

Váratlanul egy villám suhant el a feje mellett. Rémületében elejtett egy hangos, rövid sikkantást és felhúzta lábait az ágyra. "Mi ez? Egy káosz-lándzsa... De az hogy lehe..." Megfordult. Az ágya mellett egy fekete árny állt.

\- Shadow! Basszus, a frászt hozod rám! T-te hogy kerülsz ide? H-hogy jutottál be a házamba?! - dadogott, mivel a sün jelenlétében kicsit kínosan érezte magát. Mindig is érzett valamit iránta, de úgy vélte, kár is lenne elmondani neki, mivel Shadow nem az a fajta, aki képes lenne egy komolyabb kapcsolatra.

\- Neked is szia. Amúgy a bejutást illetően... hát igen, a nappaliban lévő ablakra ráférne egy üvegcsere. - mosolyodott el. - Az lett volna a cél, hogy megijedj a zajtól, de fel sem tűnt neked. Ilyen erővel használhattam volna Káosz-kontroll-t is, kevésbé áztam volna meg ebben a nagy viharban.

\- Betörted az üveget? Betörtél a házamba! Mégis mi a francért?! Miért lett volna jó neked, ha felfigyelek a zajra?

\- Nyugalom, cica, nem kell idegeskedned. Csak gondoltam, unatkozol egyedül ebben a nagy házban, szóval kitaláltam egy izgalmas játékot, ami azzal kezdődött volna, hogy rémülten beszaladsz a nappaliba, amikor meghallod a zajt. De akkor most az átírt változatot fogjuk eljátszani.

\- Shadow, mit... - a sün közelíteni kezdett Blaze ágya felé. Ébenfekete szőrén fénylettek a még ottmaradt esőcseppek, ami nagyon kívánatossá tette őt. A cica felhúzódzkodott, majd egyre hátrább mászott, amíg az ágy véget nem ért. Shadow leült az ágyra. Blaze fölé hajolt. Lassan haladt a lány ajkaihoz, de ekkor az belerúgott a gyomrába. Shadow legurult az ágyról. - Hogy gondolod? Tűnés a házamból! Mégis milyen játék ez?! - egyből lángokba borult.

\- Hmmm, nagyon izgató, amikor a méregtől lángban borulsz ki. - A sün feltápászkodott. Egy hirtelen fordulattal megint fölötte állt, és megcsókolta Blaze-t. A cica egy pillanatig meghökkenve bámult maga elé, majd pár másodpercig még próbálkozott ellenállni, de végül megadta magát Shadow-nak.

Blaze egy halk nyögéssel jelezte, hogy abba szeretné hagyni. A sün felemelkedett. - Jól tudod, Blaze, hogy nem vagyok az a fajta, aki könnyen elmondja, mit érez. Csak így tudtam magam kifejezni. Remélem, érthető volt ez a megfogalmazás. - Blaze szemei felragyogtak. "Ez azt jelentené, hogy kedvel engem?"

\- Shadow, én... - sóhajtott, - tényleg jobb lenne, ha elmennél. Én most egy kicsit...

\- Nem hinném, hogy az előbbiek után tényleg azt szeretnéd, hogy itt hagyjalak, nemde?

\- Hm... igazad lehet. Ez esetben meg tudnád ismételni, amit az előbb mondani próbáltál? - Blaze elejtett egy huncut mosolyt. Shadow kételkedett abban, hogy jól értelmezné a helyzetet, de a mosoly miatt megbizonyosodhatott afelől, hogy Blaze tényleg egy újabb csókot szeretne. - Azt hiszem, én is ugyanígy vagyok ezzel. És is nehezen fejezem ki magam.

Már Shadow is mosolygott. Újból odahajolt Blaze-hez. A cica megtalálta a sün tekintetét, amiből áradt a nyugalom. A lány lehunyta szemeit. Ajkaik lassan összeértek, majd Shadow lágyan elkezdte simogatni a nyelvével Blaze fogait. Egyre hevesebben vették a levegőt. A sün elkezdte simogatni partnere derekát, majd a kezét lassan a ruhája alá csúsztatta, mire a cica felnyögött.

\- Egy merő víz a kesztyűd, nagyon hideg! És eláztattad a ruhámat is! - nevetett.

\- És mit szolnál, ha te is legalább olyan vizes lennél, mint amilyen én lettem?

\- Nem fogok kimenni az esőbe.

\- Nem is, de a zuhany alá bemehetsz. Velem. - Blaze meghökkent. Az események túl gyors fordulatot vettek. Shadow kérdőn nézett rá. Azt hitte, a csók után a lány egyből rávágja az igent az ajánlatra. De az csak rémülten bámult maga elé. - Mi a gond? Megijedtél, vagy... vagy nem szeretnéd?

Blaze erre felkapta a fejét. - Jaj, de, de! Nagyon szeretném, csak... tudod, macska vagyok. És félek a víztől...

\- Ne szórakozz, nem szoktál tusolni?

\- Folyamatosan lángolok, kétlem, hogy rajtam bármilyen fertőzés is megmaradna. - Shadow elborzadt arcára tekintve Blaze-t egyből elfogta a nevetés. - Higgy nekem, tényleg tiszta vagyok.

\- Efelől nincs kétségem. Viszont most kénytelen leszel túlesni első zuhanyzásodon. - a sün felkapta ölébe a cicát, és elindult a fürdő felé.

\- Shadow, ne! Tegyél le! Tegyél le, hallod? - Blaze elkezdett kapálózni Shadow kezei között, de a sün erősebbnek bizonyult. - Ne már, tudod hogy utálom a vizet! Tegyél már le! - Shadow egy szót sem szólt, csak a fürdőbe megérkezve tette le a cicát.

\- Hé, ne vágj ilyen riadt képet. Ebben nincsen semmi rossz. A víz kellemesen meleg lesz. Finoman megmossuk magunkat tusfürdővel, melynek gyümölcsös illata be fogja járni a szobát. Na, gyerünk. Lazíts egy kicsit.

Shadow lassú és visszafogott hangjának Blaze képtelen volt ellenállni. - Nahát, ezt az énedet nem is ismertem. Ezt a törődő és figyelmes énedet. - elmosolyodott. - Igazad lehet, nincs okom aggódni. Elvégre ez csak víz... Ártalmatlan...

\- Ezt már szeretem, ügyes vagy. Akkor kezdhetjük? - Shadow belépett a zuhanyba. Blaze követte. - A ruháidat nem szeretnéd levenni?

\- Tessék?

\- Azt hiszem azt te is tudod, hogy tusolni ruha nélkül szoktak.

\- Ja, igen, persze. Tudom. - Blaze habozás nélkül levette a ruháit. Shadow ámulva nézte. "Egek, hiszen Blaze csodaszép. Nem tudom levenni róla a szemem..." Blaze már csak a kesztyűjét kellett, hogy levegye, amikor feltűnt neki, mennyire nézi őt a sün. Felnevetett, de hátat fordított neki. - Hékás, ne nézz ennyire, zavarba hozol...

\- Semmi szégyellni valód nincsen, Blaze. Hihetetlenül szép vagy. - Odament hozzá, és megfogta a kezét. Blaze visszafordult. Szemei felragyogtak, ahogy találkoztak Shadow tekintetével. - Gyere, menjünk be.

A sün leemelte a zuhanyfejet. Blaze a meginduló víz láttán összerezzent, és hátrább lépett. Shadow először gyorsan megmosta magát, majd megragadta Blaze kezét, hogy ráengedje a vizet, mire az összeszorította fogait és felhúzta a vállát. A sün megsimogatta a karját, és lágyan megcsókolta. Ekkor már képes volt kicsit ellazulni, leengedte a vállát és lehunyta a szemét. Shadow most végigvezette a vízsugarat Blaze karján felfelé haladva, egészen a nyakáig. Ugyanezt megtette a másik karján is. Ezután a hátára, majd a mellkasára engedte a vizet.

\- Minden rendben?

\- I-igen. Az elején kicsit ijesztő és kellemetlen volt, de most már egész elviselhető, mi több, kellemes. - mosolygott.

\- Örömmel hallom. Most már elég vizes vagy ahhoz, hogy megmosd magad. Mondjuk még mindig nem értem, minek tartasz itthon tusfürdőt, ha nem is szoktál zuhanyozni, de nem számít. Gyere, nyomok a tenyeredre.

\- Nem lehetne, hogy... hogy te mosdass meg? Mármint... csak ha nem gond. - kicsit lesütötte a szemét. Shadow elmosolyodott. Tett a tenyerére egy kicsit a tubusból, majd óvatosan rátette Blaze vállára, aki az érintéstől kicsit összerezzent és felnyögött. Először a karjain ment végig, majd a nyakától haladt lefelé egészen a derekáig. Blaze egyre szaporábban vette a levegőt. Egy finom lökés a karján arra késztette, hogy forduljon meg. Most a hátát mosta. Lefelé haladva jött a feneke, majd végig a két lába. Végül lassan benyúlt a két lába közé.

\- Á-áh! Ne, ez... - Blaze felkiáltott. Próbált elmenni, de Shadow megragadta másik kezével a karját és lefogta.

\- Nyugi, csak alapos vagyok. Most mossuk le onnan a habot. - A sün odaengedett egy kis vizet a zuhanyfejjel. Blaze nem adta fel, még mindig próbált kiszabadulni Shadow karjai közül, de képtelenség volt. Végül a sün elengedte a karját. - Látod, már kész is. Na, most én is megmosom magam, és már ki is mehetünk.

\- Várj, ha te megmoshattál, akkor most én...

\- Nem, most te nem. Te kérted, hogy mossalak meg, én viszont erre nem tartok igényt.

\- Hé, ez így nem sportszerű!

\- Ne gondolkozz annyit, nincs szükség rá. Csak maradj pont így előttem, hogy gyönyörködhessek benned. - Shadow magához húzta Blaze-t és megcsókolta.

Miután mind a ketten megmosták magukat, megtörülköztek, és visszaültek Blaze ágyára.

\- Na, mi a véleményed a zuhanyzásról? Remélem nem ijesztettelek meg közben.

\- Nem, fantasztikus volt. - mosolygott. - Sokkal jobb volt, mint tűzben fürödni. Bár nem hiszem, hogy ez nélküled is ilyen jó lett volna. Mit gondolsz, szerinted... szerinted lenne rá mód, hogy valamikor újra megismételjük? - Shadow elmosolyodott, és gyöngéden megcsókolta Blaze ajkait. - Hm, azt hiszem, ez igent jelent.

\- Kiismertél. Nézd, elállt az eső. - Az ablakra néztek. Tisztán látszódott a gyönyörű telihold. - És be is sötétedett. Ideje mennem.

\- Tudsz várni egy még kicsit? Ugyebár mind a ketten nehezen fejezzük ki magunkat szavakban, de én megpróbálnék mondani valamit a magam módján. A szobámban. Elég hosszú a mondanivalóm, szóval kezdjük minél hamarabb. ;)

~end


End file.
